Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock
PC Mac |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Nintendo Optical Disc |USK= 0 |PEGI= 12 |ESRB= T |ACB= PG |Vorgänger = Guitar Hero II |Nachfolger = Guitar Hero: World Tour }} Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock gehört zur erfolgreichen Guitar Hero - Reihe und ist der Nachfolger des Spiels Guitar Hero II. Es wurde im Jahr 2007 herausgebracht und erzielte einen ähnlichen Erfolg wie seine zwei Vorgänger. Gameplay Für eine Beschreibung über das Spielverhalten siehe hier. } |state = collapsed |group1='1. Starting Out Small' |abbr1='1. Starting Out Small' |list1= * „Slow Ride“ - Foghat * „Talk Dirty to Me“ - Poison * „Hit Me with Your Best Shot“ - Pat Benatar * „Story of My Life“ - Social Distortion * „Rock and Roll All Nite“ - Kiss * „Sabotage“ - Beastie Boys |group2='Your First Real Gig' |list2= * „Mississippi Queen“ - Mountain * „School’s Out“ - Alice Cooper * „Sunshine of Your Love“ - Cream * „Barracuda“ - Heart * „Guitar Battle vs. Tom Morello“ * „Bulls on Parade“ - Rage Against the Machine * „Reptilia“ - The Strokes |group3='Making the Video' |list3= * „When You Were Young“ - The Killers * „Miss Murder“ - AFI * „The Seeker“ - The Who * „Lay Down“ - Priestess * „Paint It, Black“ - The Rolling Stones * „Suck My Kiss“ - Red Hot Chili Peppers |group4='European Invaion' |list4= * „Paranoid“ - Black Sabbath * „Anarchy in the U.K.“ - Sex Pistols * „Kool Thing“ - Sonic Youth * „My Name Is Jonas“ - Weezer * „Even Flow“ - Pearl Jam * „Cities on Flame With Rock and Roll“ ''- Blue Öyster Cult'' |group5='Bighouse Blues' |list5= * „Holiday in Cambodia“ - Dead Kennedys * „Rock You Like a Hurricane“ - Scorpions * „Same Old Song and Dance“ - Aerosmith * „La Grange“ - ZZ Top * „Guitar Battle vs. Slash“ * „Welcome to the Jungle“ - Guns N’ Roses * „Helicopter“ - Bloc Party |group6='The Hottest Band on Earth' |list6= * „Black Magic Woman“ - Santana * „Cherub Rock“ - The Smashing Pumpkins * „Black Sunshine“ - White Zombie * „The Metal“ - Tenacious D * „Pride and Joy“ - Stevie Ray Vaughan * „Monsters“ - Matchbook Romance |group7='Live in Japan' |list7= * „Before I Forget“ - Slipknot * „Stricken“ - Disturbed * „3’s & 7's“ - Queens of the Stone Age * „Knights of Cydonia“ - Muse * „Cult of Personality“ - Living Colour |group8='Kämpfe um deine Seele' |list8= * „Raining Blood“ - Slayer * „Cliffs Of Dover“ - Eric Johnson * „The Number of the Beast“ - Iron Maiden * „One“ - Metallica * „Guitar Battle Vs. Lou“ - The Devil Went Down to ''Georgia (Metal Version) - Steve Ouimette'' }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * „Avalancha“ - Heroes del Silencio * „Can't Be Saved“ - Senses Fail * „Closer“ - Lacuna Coil * „Don't Hold Back“ - The Sleeping * „Down 'N Dirty“ - LA Slum Lords * „F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X.“ - The Fall of Troy * „Generation Rock“ - Revolverheld * „Go That Far“ - Bret Michaels Band * „Hier kommt Alex“ - Die Toten Hosen * „I'm in the Band“ - The Hellacopters * „Impulse“ - An Endless Sporadic * „In the Belly of a Shark“ - Gallows * „In Love“ - Scouts of St. Sebastian * „Mauvais Garçon“ - Naast * „Metal Heavy Lady“ - Lions * „Minus Celsius“ - Backyard Babies * „My Curse“ - Killswitch Engage * „Nothing for Me Here“ - Dope * „Prayer of the Refugee“ - Rise Against * „Radio Song“ - Superbus * „Ruby“ - Kaiser Chiefs * „She Bangs the Drums“ - The Stone Roses * „Take This Life“ - In Flames * „The Way It Ends“ - Prototype * „Through the Fire and Flames“ - DragonForce }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * „Tom Morello Guitar Battle“ by Tom Morello * „Slash Guitar Battle“ by Slash * „The Devil Went Down to Georgia“ The Charlie Daniels Band * „Famous for Nothing“ by Dropkick Murphys * „(F)lannigan's Ball“ by Dropkick Murphys * „Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya“ by Dropkick Murphys * „Nine Lives“ by Def Leppard * „Photograph“ by Def Leppard * „Rock of Ages“ by Def Leppard * „The Arsonist“ by Thrice * „Hole in the Earth“ by Deftones * „Almost Easy“ by Avenged Sevenfold * „Don't Speak“ by No Doubt * „Excuse Me Mr.“ by No Doubt * „Sunday Morning“ by No Doubt * „Peace of Mind“ by Boston * „Juke Box Hero“ by Foreigner * „Any Way You Want It“ by Journey * „All My Life“ - by Foo Fighters * „The Pretender“ - by Foo Fighters * „This is a Call“ - by Foo Fighters * „She Builds Quick Machines“ - by Velvet Revolver * „Slither“ - by Velvet Revolver * „Messages“ - by Velvet Revolver * „No More Sorrow“ - by Linkin Park * „Sleeping Giant“ - by Mastodon * „Pretty Handsome Awkward“ - by The Used * „Exo-Politics“ - Muse * „Supermassive Black Hole“ - Muse * „Stockholm Syndrome“ - Muse * „Carcinogen Crush“ - AFI * „Tina“ - Flyleaf * „Putting Holes in Happiness“ - Marilyn Manson * Halo-Theme (nur XBox 360) * God of War-Theme „The End Begins (To Rock)“ (nur PS3) * „Ernten Was Wir Säen“ - Die Fantastischen Vier * „So Payaso“ - Extremoduro * „Antisocial“ - Trust * „We Three Kings“ - Steve Ouimette * „Dream On“ - Aerosmith * „I am Murloc“ - Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain }} Links Quellen Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:2007